


Kita pernah sedekat jengkal

by ephemeral (safiradh)



Category: Football RPF
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-21 02:20:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14906528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/safiradh/pseuds/ephemeral
Summary: Kita pernah sedekat jengkal, sebelum sejauh bintang — adityadinataAtau, Cesc dan Robin bertemu lagi setelah empat tahun.





	Kita pernah sedekat jengkal

**Author's Note:**

  * For [athnesnea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/athnesnea/gifts), [rdb1707](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rdb1707/gifts).



> All real people are used without their permission. Events portrayed are fictional and do not reflect on the actual people within the stories. I made no profit from this fanfiction.
> 
> Judul © adityadinata

Praha (09/06) Legenda Arsenal Tomas Rosicky Pensiun Sebagai Pesepakbola.

Beberapa mantan pemain Arsenal ikut serta dalam laga perpisahannya. Sebut saja ada nama Robin van Persie, Cesc Fabregas, Jens Lehmann, Bacary Sagna, Alex Song, Gael Clichy, Kieran Gibbs dan Mathieu Flaimini.

* * *

 

 

 

  
  
Robin sedang berdiri di depan pintu kamar hotel Mathieu Flamini dengan ponsel di tangannya yang tidak kunjung terbuka, dan saat itulah dia mendengar sapaan dari arah belakang.  
  
“Butuh bantuan?”  
  
Sapaan itu terdengar kasual, santai, tanpa beban. Robin menoleh, dan dia bersumpah jantungnya seperti berhenti berdetak untuk sesaat ketika menatap sosok yang baru muncul dari koridor. Sudah lama sejak terakhir kali dia merasa seperti ini, tidakkah dirinya sudah terlalu tua untuk menyebut ini sebagai kupu-kupu yang menari-nari di dalam perut?  
  
Francesc Fabregas berjalan mendekat ke arahnya, dan Robin dapat melihat lebih jelas gurat-gurat kedewasaan yang kini ada di wajah mantan rekan satu timnya. Aneh sekali, pertama kali Robin bertemu dengan Cesc, dia masih remaja tujuh belas tahun dengan model rambut yang tragis. Untuk beberapa lama, Robin pun menganggap Cesc sangat kekanak-kanakan dengan seleranya menonton serial TV yang _cheesy_ , atau cara bicaranya yang terlalu banyak mengadopsi dari internet, dia bahkan ada saat Cesc mengikuti tes menyetir untuk mendapatkan SIM pertama kali. Namun, lihat sekarang, yang ada di hadapannya adalah Cesc versi tiga puluh tahun—tiga puluh satu, lebih tepatnya—dengan tiga orang anak, dan Robin merasa sudah ada begitu banyak hal yang dia lewatkan.  
  
Mereka sudah berjalan mengambil arah yang berbeda.  
  
Robin segera tersadar dari lamunannya setelah Cesc akhirnya berdiri di hadapannya dengan sorot bertanya, dia berdehem pelan, “Uh, ya, aku tidak sengaja memasukkan _passcode_ yang salah, dan sekarang ponselku tidak bisa terbuka.” Ujarnya sambil mengeluarkan tawa lemah, ponsel di tangannya dia sodorkan.  
  
Cesc mengeluarkan cengiran sambil meraih ponsel Robin, “ _Old man_.”  
  
Cengiran itu mengingatkannya pada Cesc yang dulu, Cesc yang dikenalnya bertahun-tahun lalu, Cesc dengan bahasa Inggris kaku yang mengenalkan London padanya yang baru datang dari Rotterdam. Ada kerinduan yang aneh yang Robin rasakan ketika melihat cengiran itu, jutaan kenangan yang menghantamnya tanpa permisi. Dia akhirnya membalas tidak mau kalah, “Aku tidak terima disebut begitu oleh sesama pria kepala tiga.”  
  
Cesc meloloskan tawa pelan, dia melirik Robin sekilas, sinar di matanya menyiratkan kerinduan yang sama. “Kemarikan tanganmu.”  
  
“Hm?”  
  
“Ini bisa dibuka dengan sidik jarimu, aku rasa.”  
  
“Oh.” Robin terdiam, agak ragu mengulurkan tangannya. “Aku baru tahu.”  
  
Ini bisa menjadi bantuan sederhana di mana Cesc akan mengembalikan ponsel Robin dan membiarkan Robin menempelkan sendiri sidik jarinya untuk membuka ponselnya yang terkunci, tetapi tidak, Cesc harus membuat ini menjadi lebih rumit. Yang dilakukan pria asal Katalan itu adalah meraih telapak tangan Robin dan menuntun jari telunjuknya untuk menyentuh sensor sidik jari yang ada, dan Robin membiarkan. Seakan mereka berdua sedang mencari-cari alasan paling masuk akal untuk melakukan sentuhan-sentuhan kecil yang seharusnya tidak berarti apa-apa.  
  
“Kutebak Bouchra yang memasangkan _passcode_ untuk ponselmu.”  
  
“Shaq, sebenarnya.” Robin meringis menyebutkan nama putranya yang tahun ini berusia dua belas tahun.  
  
Dia buruk dengan teknologi, Cesc tahu benar hal itu. Saat kemunculan media sosial untuk pertama kali, Cesc bahkan yang membuatkannya akun Twitter dan mengajarinya menggunakan BlackBerry. Lelaki itu paling senang menggodanya jika Robin kebingungan dengan ponselnya, jarak usia empat tahun di antara mereka mungkin terlihat seperti empat puluh tahun jika melihat betapa fosilnya Robin menyangkut teknologi.  
  
Cesc sempat tertawa, “Ha, kenapa aku tidak heran?” Ketika ponsel itu akhirnya terbuka, Cesc melepaskan pegangannya sekaligus menyodorkan kembali ponsel Robin pada pemiliknya. “ _There you go_.”  
  
“ _Thanks_.”  
  
Robin bahkan tidak melihat ke arah ponselnya untuk mengecek, pandangan matanya tertuju pada Cesc, pada mantan rekan satu timnya, mantan kaptennya, _mantannya_ —jika itu masuk akal untuk dikatakan. Dan Cesc membalas pandangan itu dengan sorot nostalgia yang sama.  
  
Cesc yang pertama maju untuk memeluknya, “ _It’s good to see you_ , Robin.”  
  
“ _Good to see you too_ , Cesc.” Robin membalas pelukan itu, sedikit lebih erat, sedikit lebih lama, sedikit saja ingin merasakan lagi apa yang sudah lama hilang dalam hidupnya.  
  
Ketika pelukan itu terlepas, mereka berdua sama-sama mengambil jarak yang cukup untuk saling memperhatikan. Sudah tujuh tahun sejak mereka bukan lagi rekan satu tim, tiga tahun sejak dia meninggalkan Inggris, ada begitu banyak hal yang berubah. Mereka sudah tidak muda lagi, Cesc yang dulu begitu bocah kini bahkan sudah mengalahkan jumlah anaknya. Cesc bukan lagi lelaki yang menekan bel pintu rumahnya berulang kali di pagi hari untuk membawakan donat, Robin bukan lagi lelaki yang memberikan tebengan pulang ke rumah Cesc ketika Cesc sedang malas membawa mobil ke tempat latihan.  
  
Mereka sudah bukan lagi pemain Arsenal.  
  
Tetapi di sini mereka sekarang, dipertemukan lagi di Praha dengan barisan mantan penggawa Arsenal yang lain dalam rangka menjalani pertandingan terakhir sesama rekan mereka di Arsenal, Tomas Rosicky.  
  
_Arsenal_ , hanya itu satu-satunya penghubung mereka, satu-satunya kenangan indah yang Robin tahu tidak akan pernah bisa terulang.  
  
“ _So, how’s life_?” Robin bertanya.  
  
“ _You tell me_. Bagaimana rasanya kembali ke klub masa kecilmu?”  
  
Robin tertawa pelan, tetapi ada sedikit rasa sesak yang menyentilnya dari pertanyaan barusan. Dulu, dulu sekali, dia pernah bertanya hal yang sama ketika Cesc meninggalkannya untuk Barcelona. “Rasanya seperti pulang ke rumah.”  
  
Jika Cesc ingat, itu adalah jawaban yang lelaki itu berikan padanya. Melihat senyuman Cesc yang entah bagaimana terlihat sedih, Robin tahu bukan hanya dia yang mengingat potongan percakapan di masa lampau itu.  
  
“Aku menonton pertandinganmu.”  
  
“Sungguh?”  
  
“Ya, aku tidak pernah melewatkan Eredivisie.”  
  
Itu benar, Robin pernah mendatangi rumah Cesc di Minggu pagi ketika tidak ada latihan, dan Cesc tidak melepaskan fokusnya dari layar TV yang menampilkan siaran ulang dari pertandingan divisi dua liga Swedia. Cesc sangat menggemari sepak bola, Robin tidak perlu ragu jika lelaki Katalan itu mengatakan dia menonton pertandingan Feyenoord.  
  
“Sudah lama sekali rasanya sejak terakhir kali kita bertemu.”  
  
Itu kedengaran basa-basi, tetapi Robin tidak tahu mau mengatakan apa lagi. Ada tahun-tahun yang terlewat di mana mereka kehilangan kontak dan tak saling bicara. Bahkan tidak saling mengikuti di media sosial. Dan itu aneh sekali, karena dia masih ingat dulu mereka bahkan pernah saling mengobrol via pesan teks sampai jam tiga pagi. Cesc sering sekali mengirimkan PING di BBM hanya untuk membicarakan hal sepele, atau mengirimkan selfie dengan alasan dia tidak ingin Robin kangen dengan wajahnya. Hal-hal konyol yang sekarang terasa begitu jauh.  
  
Robin tidak yakin siapa di antara mereka yang lebih dulu memutuskan kontak, tetapi pada akhirnya itu tidak lagi penting.  
  
Hidup terus berjalan, mereka bukan lagi _Cesc dan Robin_ sepuluh tahun yang lalu.  
  
Sial, ini benar-benar sudah berlalu lebih dari satu dekade.  
  
“Tiga atau empat tahun, kurasa?” Cesc mengatakannya dengan tidak yakin, atau setidaknya dia mencoba membuat jawabannya sesantai mungkin seakan itu tidak berarti apa-apa.  
  
“Yeah.” Mungkin memang tidak berarti apa-apa.  
  
Pintu kamar di hadapan mereka akhirnya terbuka, Mathieu Flamini dan Alexander Hleb keluar dari dalam sana.  
  
“Hei, Cesc sudah datang!”  
  
“ _Brate_!” Cesc menoleh ke arah mereka berdua dan maju untuk memberikan pelukan. “Jadi siapa pemain sepak bola terkaya di dunia yang total kekayaannya mengalahkan Lionel Messi?”  
  
Lelucon itu membuat Flamini dan yang lain tertawa, Robin pun ikut meloloskan tawa karena tahu itu tidak sepenuhnya lelucon. Itu kenyataan.  
  
Momen berduaan itu lenyap bersamaan dengan rekan-rekan lain yang bergabung.  
  
Pandangan Robin tidak pernah lepas meninggalkan Cesc.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Dapet mention dari Senri gambar [ini](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/DfQyG93XUAAUPnZ.jpg), lalu jadi nganu #yha akan diapdet secara berkala. Semoga #laskarmenolakmoveon masih setia wk @/nesha @/debi


End file.
